Not a movie
by samiamf69
Summary: This is a Reid/OC fic. Reid is in High School, the last thing on his mind is girls. Until he meets Aria, and suddenly he can't stop thinking about her. But they're so different and he's not relationship material so they would never work out. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Okayyyy this is an OC/Spenser Reid fic. It is when Spenser is in High School, I know he graduated at like age 12 or something, but in this fic he is a senior and he is 18. But he is still super smart. Ok Spencer might be a little OC as he is very different from any character I have ever written, but I will try to do my best to do his character justice. If you have any ideas for this fic please let me know. Spencer will pretty much dress the same from the show, and have his hair short and spiked up like in, I think it was season 6. My OC looks like a younger Avril lavigne. Oh and btw the first chapter is set the first day of senior year.

Chapter 1

Spencer POV

I was walking down the hall to my class Literary Analysis & Composition, while reading The Scarlet Letter, and thinking about it being the first day of school. I already read The Scarlet Letter twice, but it was a while ago and I want to refresh my memory of the book since were reading it in my English class.

(I'm going to call the Literary Analysis & Composition class English, because it is an English class, it's just an advanced one.)Because I wasn't paying attention, I wasn't surprised when I bumped into something or rather, someone. As I fell to the ground I heard a surprised yelp, and saw a bunch of papers fly everywhere. I grabbed my book, stood up, and looked down at the person I had bumped into.

It was a girl, I recognized her, as we've always had a few classes together since Freshman Year. Her name is Aria, she was like me and avoided people, and also got picked on. I got bullied because of my intelligence, and she because of her punk appearance. She is very pretty I noticed, with long blonde hair parted on the side with a red stripe on the side that made her pale skin look even paler but not sickly pale. She is short for someone of her age and quite skinny, but I think her best feature is her eyes. They change colors, it's quite interesting.

When I first met her 3 years ago (freshman year) I thought she wore contacts, but once when she was passing out test for our teacher I got a better look and noticed that she did not have any in. Her eye color is usually an icy blue with grey specks in them. Currently she is wearing a plain black t-shirt with a red vest, black jeans, red converses, fingerless gloves, and the dog tags she's worn every day since the first day I saw her. Most people would think I'm a stalker for noticing so many things about a person, but I'm not. I'm just very observant. Well most of the time that is. By the time I escaped my thoughts she was on her knees picking up her things.

I contemplated helping her up but I don't really like human touch too much. But since I was raised to be a gentleman once she was done gathering her things I offered her my hand to help her up. She stared at my hand for a second before ignoring it and getting up by herself and walking away without so much as a word or second glance back at me. I decided I did not like her and her rudeness. I started walking to class again and for the first time ever was I late to class.

The teacher looked at me disapprovingly, but as it was the first day of school, he let it go. He walked to the front of the room and spelled out his name, Mr. Mitch, on the chalkboard in big letters. He told us he would be putting the class in groups of two because we would be doing most of our work with partners. I listened intently as he called out groups. "Williams and Goode, Wright and Beck, Lopez and Sowell, Murray and Sawyer." Then he finally said me and my partner's name, "Reid and Davis." I looked around trying to figure out who my partner is then it finally hit me when I locked eyes with icy blue and grey ones. Davis- Aria Davis, I hadn't even noticed her in the class before just now. She is really good at being invisible. We stared at each other for what seemed like an hour but I'm sure was only half a minute.

I couldn't stand her piercing stare any longer so I finally looked away. When I looked back at her she smirked at me and this time she looked away. Mr. Mitch told the class to sit by our partners. (They have tables built for two people instead of just the single desks.) I grabbed my book and backpack and went to sit by Aria. Like me she was sitting alone at a table. Her black backpack was in the seat I was supposed to sit in.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. "Can I help you?" She asked in a snotty tone. I asked her if she could move her backpack, out of the seat. She complied but scoffed and mumbled a "whatever." The rest of the class was spent with the teacher talking about what we will be covering in his class this year, and apparently we have to do a project on the book we are reading The Scarlet Letter. We have to do something that connects us to one of the characters in the book. Like write a journal as one of the characters or perhaps turn the book into a play and act out one of the scenes.

At this time Aria is currently writing something in a notebook or journal of some sort. I asked her if we could meet some time after school to work on our project. Without looking at me she handed me a piece of paper with the time 3:30 on it, and the name of our local coffee shop, Starbucks on it. I assumed that was the time and place to meet. The bell rang and I leaned down to grab my backpack and when I got back up Aria was already gone. Whoa she was pretty quick.

I walked out of home room and went to my next class. It was Business & Consumer Math, yet another advanced class. In fact all of my classes are advanced except for my electives. We have seven classes a day. I have English, math, psychology, Latin 2, U.S. Government & politics, biology, and journalism, in that order. I only have English, and journalism with Aria. The rest of the day went by really fast, and before I knew it the bell rang letting us know it was 2:00 and school is out for the day.

I had an hour and thirty minutes before I needed to meet up with Aria, so I decided to do my homework. After I was done I still had thirty minutes, so I decided to do some light reading and started reading War and Peace. (He he I can see Reid calling War and Peace light reading) Soon enough I had ten minutes to get to Starbucks. I grabbed my backpack and headed out. When I got there Aria was sitting at a table outside of the shop. I walked up to her put my backpack in one of the extra seats and sat down.

She asked me what coffee I liked I told her I like it black. She smirked and got up and walked inside. What is with that smirk? I thought to myself. She came back with two coffees, hers was black too, and it was obvious because someone-probably the cashier had written black on it. There was also a phone number on it, but Aria didn't seem to pay any attention to it. She pulled out a flask and poured some of it into her coffee. Judging from the smell of it, and the fact that the flask said Jack Daniels on it I'm going to assume its whiskey.

She held the flask out to me as, as if offering me some. I shook my head and said no thank you. She shrugged nonchalantly and put the flask back into her bag. You know 72% of teenagers would have accepted that flask I told her. She raised her eyebrow at me. I see you're a woman of few words I said. "Maybe I just don't want to talk to you" she replied. "Can we just work on the project already, she asked. I agreed and for the next twenty minutes we spit balled ideas back and forth. Suddenly she looked up and said in an excited voice, "I got it!" I asked her what she had. She told me she had an idea for our project. I asked her what it was.

"I could wear a big red A on my clothes like Hester did in the books, and then I could keep a journal saying how it affects my life". I agreed it was a great idea, but asked what I could do. "You could keep a journal too, I guess, talking about how it also affects you as an outsider, that way we have two points of view of it. By the time we had finished talking about the project, I had bought each of us another cup of coffee, and we had already finished it also. I looked at my watch and saw it was 6:30; we had been there for 3 hours! I don't know where the time went; it felt like we were there for an hour and a half at most.

I told Aria we should probably go since we were done with the project and it was getting late. She just picked up her bag threw her coffee cups away and walked off. I watched her walk away for the second time that day without a word. But the difference this time is she did look back and gave me a genuine smile and a small wave. My only thought was her smile is so much more appealing than her usual smirk.

Okay I hope I'm not rushing their relationship, as at the beginning of the chapter they didn't like each other, and now they are semi nice to each other, hence the smile and the wave. Anyway like I said if you have any ideas, please let me know. And how do you like the whole reid/punk aria pairing? I know they seem way different but please give it a chance! Please don't forget to review! Reviews=love, even criticizing reviews. I love it when people criticize my stories, because it helps me improve my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

I am Sooo sorry but this chapter is not a chapter, I promise I will post the next chapter by this Friday or Saturday.. So how did everyone like the first chapter? Tons of people added me to their favorites or to their story alert but did not review. Just to make myself clear that is NOT the reason I haven't updated.. I kinda got writer's block already.. But anyway please review!


	3. Chapter 3

First of all thanks to Alldluver for reviewing, I really appreciate it! Now thanks to everyone that added me to their story/author alert, or story/author favorites. Thanks to:

LeedsUK

DianaJ22

WWE-Little-Angel

Giderasia

Whitewolf1992

Vnienhuis

Thanks to anyone I may have missed, Wow that's a lot of thanks so far... So on to the story... After this...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than this plot and Aria.

Spencer POV

I woke up early as usual and got ready for school. Once I was done I went into the kitchen and made breakfast. It consisted of a banana, some fruit loops, and orange juice. After I was done I walked to school. After getting there I saw someone drive up in a motorcycle. It was a real pretty; it was red and black with orange flames on the sides. This person had a really nice motorcycle, not that I wanted it or anything. They aren't quite my "scene."

As I was staring at the bike, the person had apparently noticed my staring and walked in front of me. They still had their helmet on. They reached up and took it off. Of course it was Aria. Of course she rode a motorcycle. How cliché. I looked at her. She merely smirked and asked if I saw anything I liked. She didn't even wait for my answer before she put the helmet on the back of her bike and walked off.

I started walking to first period. Aria was already there, but today she didn't have her bag in my seat. Her hair was up today in a side ponytail. She had pretty much the same outfit on as she did yesterday except today's them was purple instead of red, and her pants were ripped, and she had black boots on with purple laces, and she had the big red A on her shirt.

She was once again writing something in her journal. I wondered what it was. The teacher walked in and told the class that we would be filling out forms about ourselves, so the teacher could get to know us better. He passed them around. It had pretty standard questions. "What's you favorite color, who do you live with, craziest thing you ever did, any pets, siblings? Things like that. It was pretty simple

. The class finished in only a couple of minutes. I looked over at Aria and noticed she didn't answer any of the questions. The teacher picked up the papers before I got a chance to ask her about it. He said we were now going to play a game. We were going to go around to every student in the class and tell them something about ourselves. I just walked around and told a few students I liked to read.

Aria was still sitting in her desk and no one had come to talk to her. Mr. Mitch, the teacher noticed and asked why she wasn't participating. She shrugged and said: "with all due respect sir, I'm not here to socialize, I'm here to learn." He obviously accepted that answer because he smiled and said "fair enough."

As I was walking to my seat someone slapped the back of my head and said "nice meeting you freak." I turned to see who it was. Sure enough, it was Nick Anderson the star quarterback and biggest jackass in the school. He smiled innocently at me and walked to his seat, while I walked to mine. I looked at Aria wondering if she had seen what just happened. Her face, which was contorted with anger, told me she had seen it. She asked me why I let people do that to me. I shrugged and told her that there was nothing I could do to stop them.

She mumbled something I couldn't hear, before I could ask her to repeat it the bell rang and she bolted out. The rest of the day went as usual, except the few times I saw Aria in the halls she had a few guys following her. She looked-well she looked like she wanted to kill them. I didn't even risk saying hello to her. I went home did my homework and read the rest of the day. Nothing too special.

I woke up and did my usual routine of brushing my teeth and hair, getting dressed, today I was in a light blue formal looking shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and a sweater vest over it. After breakfast I walked to school. There was a big crowd in the court yard, I was naturally curious so I headed to the front of the crowd. Nick Ander son was tied to the flag pole in nothing but his underwear. Yes Nick wears underwear not boxers. Hmm interesting. There was big read writing on his chest, which said "paybacks a bitch." I couldn't help but laugh.

I walked to English. Aria was once again already there. I asked her if she had seen Nick. She smirked and said everyone's seen Nick. I asked her how she did it. She smirked again and said, damn horny jackasses. I told her to remind me not to get on her bad side. "Everyone's on my bad side she replied, you're just not as bad as the rest." I smiled and got out my book and started to read.


	4. AN

Attention! I will be continuing this story on my account ResidentEvilChris!


End file.
